Puck's Christmas Carol
by RoseRed01
Summary: Puck is excited for Christmas (I mean duh,presents!) But something goes wrong and Puck is punished for hurting Sabrina. Puck doesn't see the big deal, it was just a prank. Can the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future change his mind?
1. What's Christmas?

**Hello! This is a Christmas short story that I thought of for anyone who isn't in the holiday spirit yet, or for those of you who love a good Christmas story (like me!) so enjoy!**

Puck was having a dream. In his dream, he was crouching behind a tree. He had a slingshot in one hand. In the other, a bag full of water balloons. But these were no ordinary water balloons, oh no. they were filed with banana cream and sardines, a personal favorite slop combination of Puck. He placed a green balloon in the slingshot and drew back the sling. There he found his blonde-headed target. She was looking the other way, completely unsuspecting that anything unusual was happening. Good.

Puck aimed and let go of the sling. It hit Sabrina in her golden hair, pulling a satisfying scream from her mouth. She turned, her face contorted into anger. Puck grinned. Then his smile faded as he saw a different reaction on Sabrina's face. She was crying. Puck backed up as she said with a tear streaking it's way down her check, "Why did you do that Puck?"

Puck woke with a start. Then he shivered. Why was he cold? Then he looked around. A thin layer of snow covered his blanket and trampoline that served as his bed. There was snow everywhere in his room. Puck slipped out of bed and walked to the door of his bedroom, his footie pj covered feet crunching on the white ground.

When Puck opened his door, he was greeted by an overenthusiastic marshmallow.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS PUUUUUCCCKKK!," Daphne exclaimed, startled Puck so bad he screamed like a girl. Good thing Sabrina wasn't there.

"Marshmallow!," Puck said "You could've killed me".

"Sorry," Daphne said, barely containing her enthusiasm.

Puck walked downstairs and sat at the breakfast table. Sabrina was sitting across from Puck, her hair all frizzy and her face in shock.

"The Marshmallow?," Puck guessed. Sabrina nodded, not even blinking.

The old lady came out of the kitchen, followed by Jake in an apron, a sight Puck should have brought a camera for, with green and red pancakes. Puck dug in. the food was amazing as usual.

The whole Grimm family was at the table, eating happily. Odd. Normaly there was some kind of argument: Jake and Henry or Daphne and Sabrina, or Puck's favorite: Sabrina the victim of another of Puck brilliant scemes. But today was different. Everyone had smiles on their faces. Finally Puck couldn't stand it.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?," Veronica asked, shoving a spoonful of baby food in Basil's mouth.

"Why is everyone acting so…nice?"

"It's Christmas," Daphne said in a singsong voice.

"What's Christmas?," Puck asked.

The whole table went silent. Puck looked around at the shocked faces of the Grimm family. Even Mr. Canis and Red were looking at him like he was an alien.

"What?," Puck said.

"You don't know what Christmas is?," Daphne whispered, her voice shaken.

"No," Puck said. "And I would appreciate it if you would tell me".

"How do you not know what Christmas is?," Sabrina said.

"Now Sabrina," the old lady said. "They had many different traditions in Fearie. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't know much about human holidays".

"Well Puck," Daphne said, marching around the table "if there's anyone who knows about Christmas it's me".

"Here we go again," Sabrina muttered.

"Go get dressed Puck," Daphne said. "You're about to see what Christmas is all about".

**And cut! Tada! And so starts my Grimm Christmas special. I will try to update every day as Christmas is so close.**


	2. Manhattan

**Chapter 2 of the Christmas special! I'm really excited for the holidays now that I've got something Christmas-y to do until then. Enjoy!**

Puck walked into the living room, where Daphne, too excited to sit down, was bouncing up and down in the middle of the room. She wore a red coat that came to her knees, green stockings, black boots, and a red-and-white striped scarf. Atop her head she wore a red hat that had white fluffy stuff on the edges. An unusual attire, even for Daphne.

"Merry Christmas," Daphne said for about the millionth time.

"Why do you say _merry_ Christmas?," Puck asked. "Why not just say _happy_ Christmas?"

"Because that's not how people in America say it," Daphne said. "Besides, you should be used to saying things oddly, being a star of Shakespeare and all".

"Puck shrugged. He hadn't used that language in a long, long time.

"Anyway, ready to go?"

"Sure," Puck said, pulling his yellow scarf tighter. He adjusted his green hoodie and he and Daphne walked to the front door.

"Oh, wait!," Daphne said "We can't go out with you not dressed festively". Daphne reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a hat just like hers. Daphne then promptly plopped the hat on Puck's head. Puck would have protested if he hadn't suspected that Daphne would not let Puck go without it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Daphne and Puck walked through the streets of Manhattan, the snowy air piercingly cold, but Puck didn't notice.

It was amazing: all the lights and people, the store windows. It was almost too much to take in.

"Cool, huh?," Daphne said. Puck nodded in silent awe.

He spotted motion off to his left and he spun around. He saw a store window, and inside was a scene of a living room, with a couch and a Christmas tree and a fireplace. Something was coming out of the fireplace. Puck watched as a chubby little robot of a man stepped out of the fireplace, dressed in red with a hat like the ones he and Daphne wore. The little man walked around the living room, a sack slung over his shoulder.

"Who's that?," Puck asked.

"That," Daphne said "is Santa Clause".

"Who's Santa Clause?"

"Only the most famous everafter in the world," Daphne said. "He's the only everafter that humans still believe in".

Puck stared at the little robot man, trying to comprehend it. "What does he do that makes the humans believe in him?"

"He lives at the North Pole, where he has elves make toys for him," Daphne explained "Then on Christmas Eve he gives all the nice children on earth the toys. He rides a magic sleigh driven by flying reindeer all around the world, all in one night!"

"Wow," Puck said "busy guy".

"Yeah," Daphne said. "But he only gives you toys if you're nice".

"What if you're not nice?"

"Then he gives you coal".

"Oh," that would explain why Puck sometimes found black rocks in his room back in Fearie.

"Christmas is my favorite, most amazingly terrific and absolutely wonderful holiday!," Daphne exclaimed. "Its…jollyrific!"

Puck assumed that meant it was good, but you never could really tell with Marshmallow's words.

"So in this…Christmas," Puck said, his gears turning, "you get presents?"

"Yes!," Daphne said.

"How did I not know about this before?!," Puck shouted.

"That's what I keep telling you!," Daphne said.

Puck's mind was already racing, so he only barely heard Daphne say, "But my favorite part of it is giving the gifts. It's really what Christmas is all about. It makes everyone so happy".

"Cool," Puck said, though he hadn't heard any of what Daphne had just said.

"Are you ready to go back home?," Daphne asked. "I have a lot of decorating to do. Christmas Eve is tomorrow!"

Daphne took a coin out of her pocket, threw it up in the air, and whispered, "I wish we were back home".

Puck appeared in the living room of the Grimm family mansion, smiling. "Merry Christmas!," he proudly announced.

**There's chapter 2! I promise it will get to the story line. **

**Whoever said it was always warm in Florida is wrong! It is not the warm, sunny, tropical place you think it is all year around. It was 30 degrees today and I was freezing my pants off! But no snow, oh no! **


	3. You Will be Visited by Three Spirits

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update yesterday…I'm so lazy!**

**This chapter will finally get to the story line. **

Puck, his Santa's hat on his head, smiled as he finished his masterpiece. He stood up with it in his hands, its presence gleaming in the fake sunlight of his bedroom.

"Dog Face's gonna love this," Puck said with relish, of course meaning that Sabrina was in fact not going to like it at all. Puck walked out of his room and into the living room, where he placed the present under the tree.

This of course was no ordinary present. This, of course was a prank. On Christmas day, which was tomorrow, Sabrina would open this present, which, being not labeled from anyone, would shoot hot coco, pumpkin pie, ham, and red-and-green glitter all over the blonde Grimm. It was the perfect Christmas prank.

Puck, after putting the present under the tree, promptly went back to his room to prepare Sabrina's prank for today. Puck grabbed the wrapping paper, and left his room with his trademark mischievous grin spread wide on his face.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Puck, with his invention, crept down the hallway. Of course, he wasn't _walking_ down the hallway. Well, perhaps. It all depends on how you look at it. Puck was walking upside down on the ceiling, down the hallway. The door to Sabrina's room was standing wide open. Puck walked onto the ceiling of Sabrina's room, careful not to make a sound. Sabrina was sitting at her desk, writing on a piece of paper. Puck squinted and saw that it was a Christmas list.

Puck hefted his invention, a red-white-and-green gun the size of a small bazooka. Puck pulled the trigger, and heard Sabrina scream as she was consumed in Christmas wrapping paper. The red and green wrapping paper swirled around her, engulfing her in a Christmas cocoon. Puck pressed another, smaller button on the side of the gun and tape shot out and wrapped around and wrapping paper. A huge red bow stuck itself on the very top of Sabrina's head, and the prank was complete.

Puck landed on the ground. In Sabrina's frantic efforts to free herself from the prank, she had ended up in the hallway, a few feet from the stairs.

Puck smiled and said, "So how do you like my first attempt at wrapping presents Grimm?"

Sabrina let out a series of muffled protests for her mouth was covered in tape.

Puck readjusted the huge bow on Sabrina's head, making Sabrina squirm in rage. But she squirmed too hard, and fell down the stairs.

Sabrina let out a muffled scream as she tumbled down the flight of stairs. Puck flew down alongside Sabrina, and when she finally reached the bottom, Puck looked at her. She looked ok. Sabrina had a look of panic on her face. Puck only grinned.

"That was hilarious!," he said with a laugh.

Sabrina's face wasn't angry though. Her face was still terror.

Puck laughed, "What's the matter Grimm? Afraid of the trickster king?" Puck reached down and ripped the tape off Sabrina's mouth.

"PUCK!," she screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"A prank, duh," Puck said.

"Unwrap me," Sabrina said.

"No"

"Puck, seriously," Sabrina said, her expression panicked. "I think I broke something".

Puck rolled his eyes and unwrapped Sabrina. She stood up and winced, rubbing her arm. She had a few bruises, but otherwise she seemed fine. Sabrina turned to Puck and looked him in the eye. "Puck," she said, "You are a horrible human being".

"First of all," Puck said, "I am _not_ a human being".

"Do you realize what you've done?," Sabrina's voice broke, and Puck saw that she was more hurt on the inside than angry. "Look". Sabrina showed him her arm. It was swollen and purple. And her fingers weren't supposed to point that way, were they?

"Oh," Puck said. "Well, no biggie. We just fix it with magic—"

"Puck!," Sabrina said, "that's not the point".

"I don't see why you're so upset about this," Puck said, "It's just a broken bone. Your arm is still there!"

"Sabrina gave Puck one last tearful look, then ran to the kitchen, where the old lady was cooking. Puck heard the old lady say something, then more Grimms entered the kitchen. Puck heard much discussion, then a voice he distinctly recognized as Henry's shout, "PUCK!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina sat on that table-like thing that's covered in paper at the doctor's office, cradling her aching arm. Veronica and Puck were there too, standing near the door.

Out of all the Grimms, Veronica would have to be Puck's favorite. She was a good friend to Puck's family, and in the short time that Puck had known her, she had been more like a mom than Puck's own.

The doctor, Nurse Sprat, walked in with a clipboard. Without a word, she walked over to Sabrina and touched her arm, examining it.

"OW!," Sabrina hollered.

Nurse Sprat jotted a note on her clipboard and said, "This is a bad break. I've seen this kind of thing before. We'll have to have surgery on it to set the finger bones. We cant use magic. The scarlet hand war took most of our healing magic, and we need to save what little we have for life-threatening emergencies".

Sabrina gulped.

"Veronica, would you step out into the hallway with me a few moments?" Veronica nodded and followed the nurse out the door.

"See?," Puck said, "No big deal they'll fix it. Problem solved".

"Problem solved?," Sabrina said. "Problem solved?! Puck, you _broke_ my arm! What is it going to take to get you to stop pulling these pranks on me? Can't you see they cause bad things to happen?"

"It was just a bit of fun grouchy Grimm," Puck said.

"Oh, so you _enjoyed_ this? You take fun in hurting people?"

"Well I've told you before that I'm a villain but no one ever seems to believe me".

"Puck, it's Christmas eve! Why couldn't you just lay off for the holidays!"

"The Trickster King takes no breaks".

"And now you had to come and _ruin_ everything and I'm going to have to spend Christmas with a broken arm!"

"Well maybe you should've been more careful!"

"Me?!"

"Yes! If you hadn't been squirming so much, you wouldn't have fallen down the stairs in the first place!"

"But I wasn't the person who wrapped me in a cocoon of paper in the first place!"

Puck stared at Sabrina in rage. He prided himself in always having to say something back to someone he was arguing with. Now he didn't know what to say. He growled, then flew out of the doctor's office, down the street, and back to the Grimm mansion, where he slammed the door to his room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Puck lay seething on his trampoline in his dark bedroom.

"Stupid Grimm and her stupid arm," Puck muttered with his arms crossed. He was so mad he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Sabrina screaming at his with a cast on her arm.

Suddenly Puck saw a blueish light. Puck turned and saw a person enveloped in blue light. No, not a person. A ghost. And not just any ghost. Puck realized with a start that it was his father.

"My son," Oberon said. "I have to tell you something".

"You!," Puck said. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead".

"I am," Oberon said. "But I have something important to tell—"

"Oh, so _now_ you have something to say to me," Puck said. "What is it? Another final insult? Or a reminder that I'll never be a king?"

Oberon winced. "I know that it was wrong to treat you like that. Please forgive me".

Puck laughed. "Since when do I forgive? Are you here because my mom sent you? Ooo, or how about matchmaker? Moth is in prison now if you didn't know, because you had to make her all crazy about me!"

"Puck," Oberon said "Listen to me—"

"I don't have to listen to one word you say! You're dead! D-e-d!"

"PUCK! Listen! I know I was a horrible father. That is what I am here for".

"I HATE YOU AND—wait. What?"

"Because I was a terrible father, you were a terrible person too. I never realized what I was doing until it was too late" Oberon gestured to chains that were wrapped around his entire body. Puck had been so busy ranting that he hadn't noticed.

"Father," he said. "what are those?"

"Each chain link you see is a poor decision I've made. And if you don't change, you will have to bare a burden much like this one when it is your time to die".

"I'm an everafter," Puck said stiffly. "I don't have to die".

"No, but you may be killed one day, as I was".

"Yeah, well—"

"I'm sending three spirits to you," Oberon said. "To help you realize the severity of it. You will be visited by the spirits of Christmas past, present, and future. I wish you well".

"But father," Puck said as Oberon started to fade. "DAD!" but he was already gone. Puck fell asleep, wondering if what he had just seen was real.

**And there's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**2 days till Christmas! **


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Chapter 4! This one took a lot of thinking.**

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

Puck was dreaming about food when he was awoken by a smack to the head.

"OW!," Puck said as he fell out of bed. Puck rubbed his head. Puck look around for the source of the punch and was surprised to find another ghost. But this one looked different from his father. This one was enveloped in gold light. Puck stood up and saw that it was a little girl. Puck also saw that he knew this girl. But it had been a long, long time…

"Hello Puck," the girl said.

"Wha—how…"

"There isn't much time to explain," the girl said. "I am thy ghost of Christmas past".

"_My_ ghost?," Puck said. "I thought there was only one".

"I am a ghost from _thy _past. Therefore, I am _thy _ghost. Now, shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Puck said. The girl held out her hand and Puck reluctantly took it. The moment their hands touched, a portal opened, its golden light filling Puck's room. Puck was about to protest when the girl pulled him in.

Puck tumbled through the glowing vortex until he fell face first onto a marble floor. Puck stood up and brushed himself off. E looked around and gasped, realizing where he was.

"Look familiar?" said the ghost standing next to him.

"It's the old Fearie castle," Puck said. "Before we moved to America".

"Indeed it is," she said. She then pointed to the big throne in the center of the room. "Watch".

Puck saw none other than king Oberon sitting on his throne, his forehead wrinkled in a way that Puck knew instantly meant he was about to yell at Puck.

Puck, enraged, marched up to his father and yelled, "Are you happy now?! Or am I still a failure?"

Oberon didn't look fazed though. In fact, he looked as if he hadn't heard Puck at all.

"I forgot to tell his majesty," the girl ghost said.

"You don't have to call me majesty anymore," Puck said, but was obviously pleased with the title.

"This is only a flashback of thy past. No one can see or hear thee".

"Oh," Puck said, stepping away.

Suddenly the big door at the end of the room opened, and in stepped Puck being dragged by two guards. Puck was dropped at the floor, and the present-day Puck knew what moment of his past this was.

Puck saw his three-year-old self look up at his father.

"WHAT WERE THY THINKING?!" shouted Oberon. Both Pucks flinched with every syllable.

"Thy was just curious Daddy," the younger Puck squeaked.

"Going into the village and parading about like an equal," Oberon said with a hand on his forehead. "I am ashamed".

"But Daddy," Puck said, his huge green eyes sparkling in delight "The village is amazing. There are so many sights and smells and sounds to behold... it was… cool!"

"Stop it with thine exacerbating made up words!," Oberon scolded. "Thy is the heir to the throne of Fearie. He must be proper".

"But what if I do not want to be proper!" Puck shouted. Oberon's face turned red.

Oberon got his face close to Puck's. "Thy shall _never_ be king. Thy will always be a failure, and I shall never give my throne to thee".

Puck pulled away, running down a side hall, sobbing into his hands. Present-day Puck followed him.

Puck stopped and fell at the feet of a woman holding a baby. "There, there," the woman said, running her fingers through Puck's hair.

"Mommy," Puck said, "Daddy said.."

"Yes, I know," said Titiana. "But I do not believe him. Stand up, thy will get dirt on thine clothes".

Puck stood up and brushed himself off. His mother looked into his eyes. "Thy are not a failure. Thy are the heir to Fearie".

"No I am not," Puck said with tear-filled eyes. "Daddy shall not let me ever take the throne. He said so himself. I guess Musterdseed shall take the throne instead". Puck gestured to his brother in his mother's arms.

Titiana looked at Musterdseed, then at Puck. "Puck," she said. "Thy may not become king of Fearie, but thy will always be a king".

Puck looked confused. "How?"

Titiana leaned down to Puck's eye level. "Thy will be the Trickster King".

Suddenly present-day Puck was ripped away from the memory. He was floating in the portal.

"Does thy remember that day?," the ghost girl said. Puck nodded.

Suddenly the scene shifted, and Puck was standing in the middle of a classroom. The bell rang, and students poured into the room, filling every seat.

Puck saw himself sitting in a seat near the back, tapping his pencil on the desk. Then a girl walked in. she had a round face, dark brown hair, and huge blue eyes. Puck perked up and smiled.

The girl smiled too and sat at the desk next to Puck.

"Ready for the test?" the girl whispered.

"I'm going to ace it," Puck whispered back.

The girl giggled. "Ace?"

"Yes. It is my new word," Puck said. "It means to do well".

"I see," the girl said. "Thy father does not like thine new words, you know".

Puck rolled his eyes. Then he remembered something. "Oh, no".

"What?" the girl asked.

"I forgot my report at home. May I borrow thine?"

The girl rolled her eyes, but smiled and handed a piece of paper to Puck to copy.

"Thank you Mayberry," Puck said. "You are the best".

"The best at what?" Mayberry asked, confused at Puck's language once again.

"Everything," Puck said, frantically scribbling down the assignment.

But while this was all happening, another girl watched with bitterness. She sat in the very back corner. It was Moth.

Present-day Puck looked down at the floor. He felt tears in his eyes.

The ghost looked at him. "Does thy remember this day?"

Puck nodded. "It's us," he said. "Back in school. We were best friends".

Mayberry nodded. "Indeed we were".

"We made a pact," Puck mused "to never grow up. We would stay kids forever".

"And how did I die?" Mayberry asked.

Puck's smile turned bitter. "Moth," he said. "Moth killed you, remember?"

"Moth was a part of it," Mayberry said. "But why did she want to kill me? because thy didn't talk to her".

Puck looked at Mayberry. "It's not my fault she went all crazy! Even back then she creeped me out!"

"Thy was not kind regardless," Mayberry said. "If thy was kind, maybe she would have become a friend".

Puck looked to the floor again. "And every day since then I wished you were back," Puck said quietly. "I refused to ever like anyone again".

"And that is what has been holding thy back," Mayberry said.

The world changed again, and Puck saw a scene that happened not long ago. Puck sat in an abandoned barn with Sabrina, his wings wrapped around her to keep her from freezing to death. Puck stared at it, thinking of how the Grimms had changed his life so much.

The image faded, and Puck was back in his room. He watched as Mayberry started to disappear. He wanted to cry out and tell her not to go, but he felt himself slipping back to sleep.

**There's chapter 4! Hope you like it! And I hope you have a jollyrific Christmas!**


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**So, my original plan was to finish one Christmas day, but that didn't really work out…..so I apologize to any of you who don't like hearing Christmas stories after christmas**

Puck had just fallen back to sleep when he was slapped across the face. He sat bolt upright.

"Get up already," said a familiar voice. Puck looked to see none other than Sabrina, enveloped in red and green light. "We don't have all night".

"Sabrina?" Puck said, rubbing his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Come on freakbaby," she grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him toward the swirling red and green vortex.

"Hey!" Puck shouted. "Wait, _you're_ my ghost of Christmas present?"

Sabrina stopped. "You better believe it Twinkle Toes".

"But you're a ghost".

"I'm not _the_ Sabrina," the ghost said. "I'm only an aspect of her. Now can we _please_ get going? I have an appointment with your tooth fairy in about an hour".

"My tooth fairy?" Puck said "But—"

Sabrina, or the ghost, or whatever she was, pushed Puck violently into the portal.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Puck felt like a sandcastle in an electric fan. The portal was pulling at him, wanting to pull his atoms apart.

"It didn't feel like this the first time," Puck said through gritted teeth.

"The closer we get to dawn," the Sabrina-ghost said, "the weaker your signal is with the spirit world".

Suddenly Puck was standing in Sabrina's room.

Puck clutched his stomach and said, "We went through all that to get down the hall?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Just watch".

"I thought the ghost of Christmas present was supposed to be this big jolly guy," Puck said. "With the cornucopia and empty sheath".

"Maybe Scrooge's ghost was like that," the ghost snapped, "But not this one. A person's ghost of Christmas present reflects someone important to the person, _the way they are in real life_. And anyways, could you picture Sabrina being all sunny and jolly?"

Puck cringed at the thought. One marshmallow was enough.

"And anyways, I do have a cornucopia and sheath". Sabrina patted her belt loop, where and empty dagger sheath was attached. She also pointed to a barrette in her hair, which was in the shape of a cornucopia.

Suddenly, Puck heard crying. Puck turned and saw Sabrina, he real Sabrina, crying on her bed. It was quiet, almost silent, but Puck could see a single tear running down her cheek.

"What?" Puck said in alarm. He had never seen Sabrina cry before.

Suddenly Henry walked into the room, walking right through Puck.

"Ah!" Puck said.

"Sabrina," Henry said. "Are you alright?"

"No," Sabrina said. "Why did he have to do it?" she rubbed her cast.

"He's just being Puck," Henry said, sitting down beside her. "He can't help himself".

"Every day," Sabrina said. "Every day it's a prank. I'm so sick of it. Doesn't he understand?"

Henry was silent.

"I mean, does he delight in torturing me? Does he hate me?"

The last comment hit Puck like a meteor. Puck didn't _hate_ Sabrina. Why would she think that? She didn't know hate.

"Yes she does," the ghost Sabrina said. "Remember the scarlet hand war? What that magic mirror did to her?"

Puck was silent.

"Or what about that sweet girl Red Riding Hood? What did she do to the girl?"

Puck balled his fists.

"Or how about the year and a half she spent in the system?" the ghost said "All the time she was placed in dangerous homes? I see that look on your face Puck. That's the way it is with you. You don't think these things through".

Puck was so angry he punched the ghost. But his hand went right through her.

"You can't hurt the most important person to you," the ghost said. Whether she was referring to the pranks or the punch, Puck wasn't sure.

"Sabrina is _not_ the most important person to me," Puck growled.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Well duh she is! Or I wouldn't be here!"

"Maybe it would be better if that's the way is was!"

Sabrina's eyes were alight with anger. "Well," she said quietly, "If that's the way you think…"

Suddenly Puck was back in his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to sleep.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you all had a merry Christmas!**


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Future

**Hurray for you! You get two chapters in one day!**

This time, Puck wasn't awoken by a slap or smack. He was too nervous to sleep. Puck lay awake for hours, hardly blinking, waiting for the last ghost.

Finally Puck saw a silvery light off to his left. Puck, still lying down, turned his head to his left. Standing a few feet from the trampoline was a smoky figure shrouded in gray light.

"You must be my ghost of Christmas future," Puck sat up. "Gee," he said. "For a ghost of Christmas, you sure don't look it".

The ghost said nothing.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Puck got out of bed for the third time that night. He walked to the ghost of Christmas future and scrutinized it. Puck gasped in horror.

"You—you look just like me," Puck stammered. Indeed, the ghost did look just like Puck, down to the largest curl of filthy blonde hair that hung just above Puck's left eye. The only thing that kept them distinguished was the fact that the ghost had a gray hoodie, and that he looked…what was the word? Not sad really. He had the air of someone who saw tragedy all the time. Every day he saw unspeakable sorrow, and he had almost gotten used to it.

The ghost nodded slowly, then put an icy hand on puck's shoulder. When Puck looked around, he was in a portal of silver light. It was awful, the light was tearing at the very fabric of Puck's body. Puck screamed, then he was standing back in his room.

"What?" Puck said, confused.

The ghost only pointed to the trampoline. Puck turned and saw the old lady, only she was even _older_.

"Old Lady," Puck said, then remembered she couldn't hear him. Puck walked over to her, and saw that she was crying.

"Oh Puck…" she whispered. "Why did you have to run away…"

Puck took a step back. "What? No, I would never leave the old lady. What's going on?"

The ghost only lowered his head and placed a freezing hand on Puck's forehead.

Suddenly Puck was in the living room of an apartment. It wasn't any place Puck knew. He wondered why the ghost had taken him here…

Suddenly Puck saw a flash of blonde in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Sabrina, but much older. She looked in her late twenties. She stared out a rain-covered window, looking like someone had just died.

Puck's heart fluttered. He didn't know why. I was just Sabrina. Why was she so sad? Puck wanted to ask, but he knew it was no good.

Someone else walked into the room. It was a man with blue eyes and a goatee. For some reason, Puck hated him instantly.

"Sabrina, are you alright?" the man asked, holding her hand.

Sabrina let go, not taking her eyes off the window. "Why…" she said. She sounded distant though, as if she were talking to someone a million miles away.

"Sabrina," the man said. "Why don' you sit down?"

"He didn't come," Sabrina whispered, a tea streaking down her cheek. "Why didn't he come?"

"Sabrina, we've been over this. That was a year ago. By what you've told me, he was a jerk anyways".

"I gave him one last chance," Sabrina said.

"Yes, I remember," the man said. "The day of our wedding. Please, let it go".

Sabrina fingered a ring on her left hand, but otherwise didn't move.

Puck turned to his ghost with tears in his eyes. "What's happening? Why did I run away from the old lady and leave Sabrina? Tell me!"

The ghost only gave Puck a sad look and placed a cold hand on his arm.

Suddenly Puck was in the woods. Puck knew these woods. He looked to find his old junk throne, and atop it himself, just the same age and everything.

The future Puck had an evil smile spread on his face. He was wearing a golden crown.

"I don't need anyone," Puck said, as if to himself. "I'm the Trickster king!"

The future Puck jumped down from his throne and pulled out his sword, pretending to be fighting off an invisible monster. "No one is better than me! I'm—I'm". Future Puck stopped. His face fell. He sighed and dropped his sword. "Why…," he said. "Why did I leave them?" Puck then started to cry. "WHY?!" Puck screamed, punching a tree. the Future Puck fell to the ground, sobbing and clutching his throbbing knuckles.

The Present Puck stared at his future self in horror. "What?" he said. He looked at his ghost of Christmas future. "How do I stop this? I don't want this to happen! Tell me!" Puck tried to grab at the ghost, but the ghost disappeared in a puff of gray and silver smoke when Puck's finger tips were an inch away.

"Where are you?!" Puck screamed.

Suddenly Puck was falling, falling in a dark, black pit of nothingness.

**So there's chapter 6! There's only one chapter after this one, and I promise it has a good ending.**


	7. A Christmas to Remember

**This is it. The very last chapter. Enjoy!**

Puck woke up screaming. He stopped, looking around. He was back in his bedroom. Morning light seeped through the cracks of the trees. Fresh snow covered the ground.

Puck jumped out of bed. Then he breathed a sigh of relief. He could make everything better.

Puck grinned. "Thanks Father. For the second chance," he whispered. Puck was going to change, he had decided. At least try. He was never going to leave the Grimms. And most important, Puck would never prank Sabrina again. No, not _never_. That was impossible. But, Puck figured, he could at least try.

Then Puck's smile faded. "Oh god…" he said. "The present!"

Puck ran out of his room and bolted down the hallway. Puck had forgotten all about the prank present he had placed under the tree for Sabrina yesterday. He had to get to it before Sabrina did.

Puck ran into the living room to find Sabrina, holding the present.

"No!" Puck screamed, snatching the package from her.

"Hey!" Sabrina cried. "What was that for?"

"You can't open this present!" Puck said.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Oh," she said. "I see. You want the present for yourself!"

"No!" Puck said. "I mean, no. That's not it at all".

"Oh really?" Sabrina said. "Because it sounds just like you! Geez Puck. First you break my arm, now you're trying to take my presents! What is wrong with you?!" Sabrina snatched the present, but Puck held on tight.

"You—can't—open it!" Puck said, trying to tug it free from Sabrina's grasp.

"Yes—I—can!" Sabrina said, pulling equally as hard.

Sabrina and Puck each pulled with all their might, until Puck finally pulled it free. Unfortunately, it ripped open the present, springing the prank on Puck. Puck yelped as he was covered in hot coco, ham, pumpkin pie, and red and green glitter.

Sabrina watched as Puck was the victim of his own prank. When the prank present finally stopped spewing Christmas glop, Sabrina stared at Puck.

"You—saved me?" she asked in complete shock.

"Don't act so surprised," Puck said. "If you take the time to know me, you will find that I can be quite the gentleman". A piece of pie crust slid off Puck's nose.

"You turned your prank on yourself, to spare my feelings?"

Puck looked at Sabrina, a little confused. "Uh…yes?" then Puck remembered something. "Oh, no! I didn't get you a present that wasn't a prank".

"That's ok," Sabrina said. "What you did was a greater present".

Then Sabrina did something that Puck would wonder about for years. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Before Puck could say anything, Puck heard a squeal, then Daphne came running down the stairs.

"Is it time to open presents yet?! Oh, Sabrina, Puck. You're up".

Then the rest of the Grimm family poured out, sleepily, down the stairs into the living room.

"Good heavens," the old lady said. "Puck, you're filthy. Go take a bath".

Puck would have protested if not for the fact that he was happy to see the old lady, and that he was still confuse as to what Sabrina had just done.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was the best Christmas ever, and being his first, Puck meant it quite literally. Daphne had gotten a new coat full of pockets for her magic items, curtasy of Jake. Sabrina got a new phone, to replace the one that had been smashed in a monster attack. Daphne had given Red a new art kit, one with extra red paint. Even Mr. Canis had not been forgotten, with a new yoga mat.

But the gift that Puck was moved by wasn't the new green hoodie, it was what happened that night…

Puck was walking down the hallway, when he saw Sabrina in her room. She was sitting in the open window, staring out into the night sky. Puck walked up to her and said, "Hi".

"Hey," she said, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"You know," Puck said, sitting beside Sabrina, "I never thought I would enjoy a human holiday. You humans have some crazy traditions".

Sabrina looked at Puck. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires. It reminded Puck of Mayberry, the way her eyes would light up. Mayberry, the only girl Puck had ever liked. The memory hurt.

"What?" Sabrina said, apparently sensing that something was wrong.

"Nothing," Puck said. "It's just…" Puck stared at the sky. "…I thought I owed you an explanation".

"Of what?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Of why I pranked you so much," Puck said. "You see…I used to know someone. Her name was Mayberry".

"Mayberry?"

"Yeah," Puck said. "We were friends thousands of years ago. We went to the same school, and she was the daughter of a Duke…"

"You went to school?" Sabrina said.

"Yes. Anyways, Moth was there too. She…how to put it…was jealous. My father thought it was cute and encouraged her. Then, one day, Moth killed her".

Sabrina's eyes got wide. "She killed her?"

"Yes," Puck said. "And since then, I refused to like anyone ever again. Mayberry was the reason I decided to never grow up too".

Sabrina looked at Puck. "That's why you acted like you hated me".

Puck nodded. "I thought I'd start to believe it after a while. I was so hurt after Mayberry, I couldn't stand it if it happened again". Puck felt something on his hand. He looked and saw a tear. Puck wiped his eyes. He hadn't known he was crying.

Sabrina was silent for a while. Then she did something that boggled Puck's mind for the second time that day. She hugged him. And Puck hugged her back.

"I understand," Sabrina said into Puck's hair.

**Yeah! *stands up and bows for standing ovation* Thank you! Well, there's my first Christmas special. Hope ya liked it! Yes, I said **_**first**_**. Prepare yourself, I have an amazing idea for next year…**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
